Bets
by EvilRegalDuckling
Summary: When Robin confronts Regina a few days after she breaks up with him and things heat up, Emma comes to help her and ends up getting herself hurt. Regina takes it upon herself to clean Emma up. one-shot.


Regina walked outside and unlocked her Mercedes, and she jumped when she saw Robin walking up beside her car.

"Oh great," she scowled. "It's you. I told you, we're done."

Robin took a step towards Regina, and she shoved him aside as she said, "Now get the fuck away from me before I call the cops." He grabbed her wrist and spun her around, her back hitting her car painfully.

"We aren't done," he growled, "until I say we're done." Regina struggled beneath him and tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. "I love you. And I always will. Don't you see?" He grabbed her jaw and kissed her roughly, and she squirmed beneath him.

He held her face roughly and held it to his.

"Get the fuck away from her!"

Robin pulled away and turned towards the voice, scowling once he saw who had yelled at him.

"Swan? What the hell are you doing here?" He asked, his accent deep and chilling.

"I said, get. The fuck. Away from her."

"This is none of your business, miss," he said, and Regina was quite terrified because this was nothing like Robin. "This is between me and the lady."

"You made it my business when you called me 'miss.' I fucking hate when people call me that." Robin let go of Regina's face and it flew to the side as he flung it away from him. He stalked towards Emma and she narrowed her eyes at him, standing her ground.

"Emma, don't," Regina warned, her voice cracking from the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Regina, let me handle him," Emma said, never tearing away her glare.

"There's nothing to take care of, /Miss/ Swan," Robin spat out, stalking towards her. "Like I said, it's between me and my lady."

"She's not /your/ lady, fuckface," Emma said as he neared her. "She broke up with you. Get that in your tiny little their brain of yours and leave her the fuck alone."

Robin smirked. "And what if I don't?" He was only a few feet away from her now. "Now, /Emma,/ why don't you go and fuck that incorrigible, one-handed pirate like we know you have been since he-" Emma uppercut him and he hit the hood of Regina's Benz.

"Fuck!" He yelled as he ran towards her. Emma screamed as she started throwing rapid punches at him, just trying to get him to stop. He grabbed her by her leather jacket and flung her away from him.

A sickening thud echoed as she slammed into the hood of Regina's Benz. She yelped as she fell on the concrete driveway, hitting her forehead against the cement hard.

Regina's nostrils flared and she yelled as she ran towards Robin, punching and slapping him fiercely. She scratched his face and left a deep gash in his cheek. He yelled and Emma quickly got up, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist.

"Regina!" She yelled, trying to pull away from Emma. Her arms and legs flung in every direction and Enma pulled her away from Robin. "Regina, hey... It's ok," she whispered in the older womans ear. Regina released in Emma's arms and Robin glared at both of them, spitting blood onto the driveway as he wiped blood away from his nose.

He turned around and walked to his motorcycle without another word.

Emma released her hold on Regina and they both instantly relaxed when they heard him driving away.

They glanced at each other and Regina silently took Emma's hand and led her into her mansion.

Xxxxxxxx

Regina placed her hand under the running faucet and wet the paper towel in her hand. She rung it out and brought it up to Emma's face as the blonde leaned against the counter.

"I broke up with him a week ago," Regina said. She cupped Emma's jaw with her free hand and Emma closed her eyes as Regina gently wiped the blood from her eyelid.

"He came to see me at work the other day and told me that he was still in love with me." She bit her lip in concentration and Emma stared into her dark chocolate eyes as she cleaned her wound. Regina was too close for comfort and her legs were brushing against Emma's, and she was just too damn close and. Emma studied her face as she concentrated. She was breathtaking.

Emma wanted to kiss her.

"I'm sorry this happened," Regina said, and this time Emma could feel the brunette's breath on her lips. "He's obsessed. I don't think he'll ever stop."

Regina finished wiping away the blood and brought her hand to her chest, curling it around the wet cloth as her gaze met Emma's. Emma blinked and placed her hands on Regina's waist, pulling her closer and pressing her lips softly to Regina's. She pulled away and Regina's eyes widened slightly.

Emma furrowed her eyebrows and rejection flashed across her face as she searched Regina's for a reaction. Emma brought her hand up to cup Regina's cheek and the blonde leaned in again, her lips brushing against Regina's in a feather-light touch.

Emma pulled away slowly and they stood there, frozen as their lips brushed so slightly they could barely feel it, and the tension rose.

Emma kissed her again, and this time Regina slowly kissed her back. Emma gasped softly and raised up on her tippy-toes. She gasped rougher and harder as she surged forward and roughly captured Regina's lips with her own.

Regina's back hit the wall behind her and she threw her hands up as Emma kissed her quickly and roughly, rocking into her. She knocked something off the shelf above them as Emma grinded her hips roughly and quickly against Regina's. Regina's grasped at her ass confined by the blonde's tight skinny jeans, and Regina pulled her closer.

Emma found the waistline of Regina's pants and shoved her hand down them, finding her center and rubbing her clit roughly.

Regina threw her head back, one hand grasping at Emma's ass and the other tangling in her hair, and Emma continued to rock her hips into Regina's. Her hips gave her leverage as she continued to rub Regina's clit, causing the brunette take sharp inhales each time.

Emma entered 2 fingers into Regina's tight velvet walls and Regina moaned loudly, her mouth falling open. Emma rocked her hips against Regina's, bringing her fingers in and out with each thrust of her hips. Emma buried her face in Regina's neck, and the brunette grabbed onto Emma's back and gripped it tightly. Emma peppered kisses along Regina's neck as the brunette moaned and panted, Emma's hips still rocking against hers and her fingers still moving inside of her.

Xxxxxxxx

Emma held onto Regina's hips as the brunette kissed her slowly, and she moaned softly when their tongues touched. Regina cupped Emma's jaw with one hand and the other was in between her ass and the wall she was now pinned against. Regina smiled softly, and licked Emma's top lip.

The blonde opened her mouth and Regina ran her tongue along Emma's own, and the blonde smiled. She licked the roof of the older woman's mouth and pulled her closer when their tongues swirled together. Emma sucked Regina's bottom lip into her mouth as they slowly, softly kissed.

Emma's hand was on Regina's lower back, holding the older woman to her. She gently curled her fingers and pulled the brunette even closer to her.

Xxxxxxxx

The next morning, Regina was just finishing up breakfast when there was a knock at her door.

She untied her apron and laid it on the counter as she walked towards the front door. Henry was sitting at the island and she ruffled his hair on the way to the front door.

She opened the door and saw Emma standing on her porch, her hair tousled and her wearing that god awful red leather jacket.

"Emma," Regina said softly, smiling. "I was just cooking breakfast." She threw her thumb over her should and smiled softly. "You're welcome to join us if you'd like."

"I didn't come for breakfast," Emma said, her eyes meeting Regina's darker ones.

"Then what did you come for?" Regina furrowed her eyebrows.

Emma smirked. "You."

Regina's jaw dropped and she gulped, her eyes darkening as she took a deep breath. "W-What?" She stuttered.

"I came for you," she said again, smiling at the look of surprise on Regina's face as the implication of her words sunk in.

Emma chuckled. "Let me rephrase that." She sighed and smiled softly at Regina. "I came to... To ask you if you'd like to go to dinner with me tonight."

Regina's eyes widened and her lips parted slightly. "L-Like a date?" She asked.

"Yeah," Emma said, furrowing her eyebrows and nodding firmly. "Yeah, like a date."

"Uh..." Regina moved her lips rapidly, trying to form a coherent sentence. Emma took the silence as rejection and her shoulders sunk and her smile faded.

"Oh," she said solemnly. "Okay."

"No, Emma, I-" Regina sighed and pursed her lips, smiling at the blonde. "I would love to."

Emma's face lit up. "You would?"

Regina nodded, biting her lip. "Yes. I've been waiting for you to ask me on a date for 3 years, you insipid fool." Emma chuckled, and Regina smiled lovingly at her.

"Would you like to come in for breakfast?" She offered softly.

"Sure," Emma said, smiling when Regina moved out of the way and allowed her entrance. She followed Regina into the kitchen and saw their son sitting at the island.

"Hey kid," she said, smiling as she playfully punched her 15-year-old on the arm.

"Hey, Mom," he smiled brightly, turning slightly around in his chair to hug her. "What are you doing here?"

"Uh... Your mom invited me over for breakfast," she said, glancing towards the brunette. Regina was leaning against the counter by the oven and had put her apron on, and Emma smiled at her. The brunette smiled back, walking towards them and placing her hand on Henry's back.

"Son," she said, rubbing circles on his back, "why don't you clean up for breakfast."

"Yes ma'am," he replied as he got up, walking into the foyer and up the stairs.

Regina walked back over to the oven and took the pan of bacon out after putting on an oven mitt, setting it on the oven.

Emma walked up behind her and wrapped her hands around her waist, kissing her neck softly.

"Last night was amazing," she said against the soft skin of Regina's neck.

"Mm," Regina hummed. "I enjoyed myself as well." She turned around in Emma's arms and wrapped her own around the blonde's neck, smiling up at her.

"You know," Emma began, "we had sex before our first date, so it's only fair of me to take you out before we do it again."

Regina raised an eyebrow. "Mm, are you sure that's the only reason you asked me out tonight?"

Emma smiled. "There may be a few other reasons."

Regina chuckled. "Oh, yeah? Like what?"

"I'm trying to seduce you," she said, and she gave Regina a shit-eating from. The brunette rolled her eyes and they both chuckled deeply.

After their laughter died down, Regina looked up into Emma's eyes and sighed blissfully.

"Kiss me," she said softly, her eyes begging Emma. Emma sensed that something was wrong, so she kissed her softly.

"Regina, I-" She pulled away, but Regina hushed her and brought her lips back to her mouth by pulling on the collar of Emma's jacket. The blonde kissed her back willingly, the kiss quickly deepening. Emma placed her hands on Regina's hips and lifted her up onto the counter, tilting her head back so their lips didn't part.

Regina moaned softly when Emma caressed her thigh with one of her hands, and licked her top lip.

"Moms, I-"

The two quickly jumped apart as Henry walked back into the kitchen, eyes wide. Regina hopped off of the counter and they all stared at each other, embarrassed.

"Henry, I-" Regina began, but he cut her off.

"Don't worry, you don't have to explain anything to me," Henry said. "I heard you two last night." Emma and Regina's eyes widened comically and they flushed deep crimson.

"And?" Emma managed.

Henry smiled. "I can tell you two are happy, and that's all I care about. As long as you two are satisfied, that's all that matters."

"And I- I- so you're okay with us?" Emma asked.

Henry nodded eagerly. "Yeah." His smiled slowly faded, and he furrowed his eyebrows. He sighed and grinded, "But I owe Ruby twenty bucks..."

"What?" Regina asked, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why on earth do you owe her anything?"

Henry looked up at her with his doe eyes and blushing cheeks. "We bet on when you two would finally get together. She said within the next few days and I said another month."

Regina's eyes widened. "Henry Mills!" She scolded. "You placed a bet on your mother and I's relationship?"

"Oh shit," Emma said from beside her, and Regina turned to look at her.

"What, dear?" She asked softly.

"I owe David fifty bucks..." Emma said quietly.

Regina raised her eyebrows and glared at Emma. "And why is that, dear?" She asked. She already knew the answer.

"We bet on when we would finally get together," Emma said quietly.

"You placed a bet on our relationship _with your father_?" She shouted disbelievingly. Emma nodded meekly.

Regina huffed and declared, "What am I going to do with you two insufferable children?" Emma glanced at Henry, and they both tried to contain their laughter, but they couldn't. They both burst out laughing and Regina glared at them both.

And then, she couldn't help but joining in and laughing with them, because she would rather be nowhere other than where they were.

Because these two insufferable children were the two most important people in her life, and she loved them both with all of her heart, soul, and mind.


End file.
